


Spit It Out

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fantasizing, Fluff, French Kissing, Imagination, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Surprise Kissing, bubble gum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Marc watched as the muscles in Nathaniel’s mouth subtly moved even as he kept his lips pursed together. The soft clicks of him chewing gum matched the roll of his jaw, like a dancer’s hips to a drum beat.It was embarrassing enough how hard he was crushing on Nathaniel; he’d open up a manhole and drop into the sewers below to live out the rest of his life if it would stop his imagination from fantasizing about Nathaniel and his gum.He could see it. His hand would brush Nathaniel’s. Nathaniel would look up from his work and their eyes would meet.Curiosity would cloud Nathaniel’s thoughts. He wouldn’t predict Marc’s intent until their mouths were centimeters apart. Marc would let his lips hover for a few precious seconds, allowing Nathaniel his opportunity to pull away.Nathaniel wouldn’t.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Spit It Out

A hint of sharp mint wafted from Nathaniel, thoroughly and horribly distracting Marc from plotting out the script of the next installment of their comic. Marc held his pen poised above the half filled page in his notebook. He glanced at Nathaniel, who was bent over his sketchbook and drawing Ladybug’s figure. 

They shared a circular table in Nathaniel’s kitchen that they had taken over with papers, pens, pencils, and erasers. 

Marc watched as the muscles in Nathaniel’s mouth subtly moved even as he kept his lips pursed together. The soft clicks of him chewing gum matched the roll of his jaw, like a dancer’s hips to a drum beat. 

Marc dropped his eyes down to his unfinished script, but he was fixated on Nathaniel. His cheeks burned. It was embarrassing enough how hard he was crushing on Nathaniel; he’d open up a manhole and drop into the sewers below to live out the rest of his life if it would stop his imagination from fantasizing about Nathaniel and his gum.

He could see it. His hand would brush Nathaniel’s. Nathaniel would look up from his work and their eyes would meet. 

Curiosity would cloud Nathaniel’s thoughts. He wouldn’t predict Marc’s intent until their mouths were centimeters apart. Marc would let his lips hover for a few precious seconds, allowing Nathaniel his opportunity to pull away. 

Nathaniel wouldn’t. 

Their eyes would close as their lips pressed together. There would be sparks—fire! It would be the stuff of romances. Then Marc would slip his tongue into Nathaniel’s mouth and steal his gum. 

Nathaniel would be shocked and Marc would tease him. 

Then Nathaniel would grab him and steal it back. Marc wouldn’t let it go without out a fight. Then-

“Writer’s block?” Nathaniel asked.

Marc’s fantasy screeched to a halt. The heat of his cheeks became scalding. “Oh. Um. No. I mean! Yes! Just thinking up some scenarios in my head, but um...not sure how to get to that point.” 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out; you always do.” Nathaniel put down his pen. He shifted in his chair so he faced Marc. “You can bounce ideas off of me if that will help.” 

“Oh well, I’m not sure if that will work.” Marc rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Give it a try. What were you thinking about?”

Thinking, Marc internally shouted at himself. What scene had he been working on again? Hadn’t it been a Chat Noir scene? “Chat...kiss.”

Nathaniel’s eyebrows rose on his forehead. 

Panic shrieked in Marc’s head like wailing police sirens. “Chat Noir kissing Ladybug? I mean! He wants to, but he’s too shy.” Marc cringed. 

“Chat Noir isn’t shy.”

“That’s why I was thinking about Reverser! Let’s have Reverser come back and make Chat Noir shy and, and, and…. There’s also another villain who can do the Sleeping Beauty curse.”

“And Ladybug would be cursed?” Nathaniel picked up his pencil. He tapped it against the table twice. A frown arced his lips downward. The sharp snap of the gum in his mouth was like a whip cracking. “Didn’t we do a plot like that a few months ago?” His eyes lit up. “We had it reversed. Chat Noir was cursed.” 

“Oh. Then how about…” Marc’s eyes dropped to Nathaniel’s mouth. 

Had Nathaniel’s lips always looked so soft and kissable? 

A mint green bubble bloomed from between Nathaniel’s lips. It exploded with a  _ pop _ .

“Gum,” the word flopped out of Marc’s mouth. 

Nathaniel sucked his gum back into his mouth. “Gum and Chat Noir?”

“Chat Noir…” Marc reached for phrases to pair with the feline-themed superhero. Phrases were just as elusive as dandelion seeds in a breeze. “...sees Ladybug chewing gum and-” Marc swallowed hard. 

Any potential coherent thought he could have mustered was drowned out by his brain screaming. 

“Wants to kiss her?” Nathaniel offered. 

“Yes!” Marc’s voice pitched. 

“But he is too shy because of Reverser?” 

Marc nodded. 

Nathaniel blew another bubble. He hummed to himself. He mindlessly drew a circle in the corner of his sketchbook.

Amazement and wonder propped up Marc’s tattered ego. Had Nathaniel not made the connection yet to his gum and Marc’s plot? 

Marc supposed it wasn’t that impossible a scenario. Nathaniel and him had drawn from little things in their lives before. Nathaniel would never suspect that Marc had feelings for him or wanted to kiss him. 

Marc’s heart ached with disappointment. Marc chastised himself for waffling. He didn’t want Nathaniel to discover his feelings and reject him, but it would also be such a relief for Nathaniel to know. Marc would no longer have to keep his feelings bottled up. He might even manage an entire conversation with Nathaniel without stumbling over his words. 

It would be awful if Nathaniel knew Marc was dying from a crush on him. It would be so freeing and magnificent too. 

“I think I know exactly how Chat Noir feels.” Nathaniel pushed out his chair. 

Surprise jolted through Marc. Nimble fingers laced through Marc’s hair. Nathaniel bent down so their faces were close enough that Marc could feel Nathaniel’s hot breath and inhale the scent of mint. 

With a firm yet gentle tug, Nathaniel pulled Marc to him. Warm lips moved in a dance against Marc’s that had Marc swooning. He brought his arms around Nathaniel’s shoulders. The fresh and crisp flavor curved Marc’s lips into a delighted smile while also sending tingles down to his toes. Their noses bumped as Nathaniel moved his head to get a better angle. 

Marc relaxed. The kiss was perfect. It was everything he dreamed it would be. It was—

“Why did Reverser make Chat Noir shy though?”

A fantasy. 

Marc pushed aside the broken pieces of his mint kiss daydream to gather scraps of a story that he wasn’t invested in. “To taunt him.” Marc shook his head. “That’s… I need to come up with better motivation.” 

Marc picked up his notebook and flipped the page. “I think I’ll need to mull over that idea more later. I just had another one that I want to work on.”

“Great! Let me know how that kissing one goes.” Nathaniel turned back in his chair. He pounced on his sketchbook with enthusiasm. Ladybug’s figure became more prominent with each line he darkened. 

Marc held onto the defeated sigh in his chest. He picked up his pen. He scribbled down a series of words that didn’t make any sense strung together. He just wanted to look like he was writing so Nathaniel wouldn’t question him.

His creativity was gone. He didn’t have it in him to fantasize anymore. 


End file.
